At present, since the most plastic trays are formed by adopting integrated injection molding, the whole tray is an entirety that cannot be separated. This facilitates the stabilization of the product, but there are defects in the process of actual use, namely, when an operator manipulates a forklift and when the plug board of the fork lift is inserted into the tray, the side surfaces of the tray are often collided and damaged because of incorrect alignment. Since the whole tray is an entirety, when the side surfaces of the tray are damaged and cannot continue to be used, there is a need for changing the whole tray. However, damaged positions are only side surfaces, and a middle region is still intact, so the entire change can result in great waste, which can bring huge use cost for storage enterprises. According to recent statistics, the service life of a plastic tray is often three years. For large-scale storage enterprises, because the quantity of the used tray s is usually more than 10,000 pieces, change of the tray will spend great cost.
Thus, it is urgent to need a tray which can be combined with strakes in different sizes, thereby reducing the manufacturing cost of a mould and saving raw materials; also, after the tray of the forklift is damaged, there is no need for changing the whole tray, namely, it is only needed to change the strake.